The Dog Island
The Dog Island is role-playing game released in April 2007 in Japan for the Nintendo Wii and PlayStation 2 consoles. Plot After Dr. Hill confirms that he can not cure your sick sibling, you set off on an adventure to THE DOG Island to see if the famous Dr. Potan can help. When you arrive at THE DOG Island, Dr. Potan agrees to go to Puroro Town to try and cure your sibling, but when you get back to Puroro Town, Dr. Potan says there is nothing he can do to cure the sickness, and that a cure for that type of sickness doesn't even exist. The only thing he can do is slow down the symptoms from getting worse. But then he realizes there might be one way to cure the sickness: By finding the Legendary Flower, a flower that can cure all types of diseases. Legend says, the Legendary Flower exists back on THE DOG Island. Dr. Potan wants you to go back to THE DOG Island to find it while he stays behind in Puroro Town to look after your sibling. When you arrive back at THE DOG Island. Alex believes that the Legendary Flower is just a legend and he doesn't take such legends seriously, and that he doesn't know anything about natural herb remedies. So he suggest's that you go see Obaba. since she specializes in natural herb remedies. Obaba explains that the Legendary Flower is culmination from all living things, and that it is a gift from mother nature. and that Legendary Flowers used to blossom everywhere but as time passed they all began to vanish. and only a Sniff Master would be able to trace the scent of the Legendary Flower. Obaba tells you that to become a Sniff Master you must go through intensive training and noboby has survived such training to become a true Sniff Master. You must be trained by Rode to become a Sniff Master. but to become a pupil of Rode's you must have the Apperentice's Ring. Which Yi Lu might have a connection with, since he has been making you sniff out Ring Fragments. which Petasi thinks the Ring Fragments might be part of a broken Apperentice's Ring. After you recieve that Apperentice's Ring from Yi Lu. You set off to see Rode in Zoomy Village. When you get to Rode's Dojo. Rode says in order for you to be his pupil you must sniff out a hidden Flower Vase in the Hoya Plains. Once you find the Flower Vase, Rode happily declares you a pupil of his Dojo. And he tells you in order to become a Sniff Master you must learn as many smells as possible and help other dogs in need. Later on, Rode sends you to be trained by Master Tao in the Gola Highlands. When you meet Tao he tells you there is more to finding the Legendary Flower than just becoming a Sniff Master. you also need to grow an Anc Tree. Which you and Petasi planted one awhile ago back in Pupsville. and you also need to find The Book Of Sniff Master, and the Sniff Master Medal. But Tao says you are not ready for that part of the training yet. After helping many more dogs in need, Tao says you must go to the East Chilly Field to find the First Book Of Sniff Master. and he says that this is not a test and this is what he has been training you for. Soon after finding the First Book Of Sniff Master, Tao sends you to the Rune Village to find the Second Book Of Sniff Master, Then the time has come to go to the Kunka Ruins to find the Sniff Master Medal. But Tao suggest's you to go check on the Anc Tree in Pupsville to see if it has grown, before he gives you the key to the Kunka Ruins. when you go to check up on the Anc Tree, it is finally fully grown. Petasi says his queen told him he could return to the Anc World once the tree is fully grown, but he refuses to leave your side now. after all you've been through together. and he would regret it if he did go back now, And he says he'll stick with you until it's over. After finding the Sniff Master Medal in the Kunka Ruins, Tao explains how he once trained to become a Sniff Master but he lost his sense of smell and his road to becoming a Sniff Master ended there. So after that he decided to teach students to become Sniff Masters. He then starts to tell you more about the Legendary Flower, The legend says it grows in a garden called the Ancient Grove. and to get there you must pass through the Rune Caverns. and you must have the Sniff Master Medal to get through the cave. When you get to the Rune Caverns, theres a pond inside, with water thats to low for you to swim across. But there's a dog statue next to the pond with a medal shaped socket in it. You place the Sniff Master Medal into the socket, which causes the water in the pond to raise, allowing you to swim across it. Once you swim across it, you walk through a bit more of the cave until you reach the Ancient Grove. the Ancient Grove is filled with every type of flower. and Petasi states it would be nearly impossible to sniff out the Legendary Flower. But he suggests you sniff around to see what you can find. After sniffing for awhile you are able to trace the scent of a Legendary Flower Petal. The scent from a single petal is to weak to help you any. so Petasi suggests you try to find two more Petals. After finding two more Petals you are able to trace the scent of the Legendary Flower. but once you find the flower itself, it's wilted. Petasi says his queen might know whats going on. So you both head to the Green Meadows to teleport to teleport to Anc Road by touching the big tree in the middle of the meadow. because that tree is actually an Anc Tree. After touching the Anc Tree, a Sky Whale appears causing a huge storm. But once you arrive on Anc Road you must find your way through many traps and puzzle to reach the queen. Upon reaching the Anc Queen, She states that the reason the Legendary Flower is dying is because the world is on the verge of destruction. She then explains about the catastrophe and that the catastrophe she speaks of is the Guardian Shell. She then askes if dogs still hold the Star Festival, to give thanks to nature. When Petasi tells her they haven't held the festival is a very long time she is shocked. But she finally understood. She explains that you need to go back to the Kunka Ruins to find the Stone Of The Heavens. So she teleports you to the Kunka Ruins. After finding your way through the ruins. you enter a huge room. which is being guarded by the Ancient Monster. You must fight off the monster by sniffing out the right buttons that are in each corner. which everytime you hit the right one the monster crumbles to the ground. after sniffing out the right button four times the monster crumbles to the ground and doesn't get back up. but within a few seconds he gets up angerier than before. Petasi states you must sniff out the secret switch to seal him away for good. After finding the switch the room where the Stone Of The Heavens in located, opens up, After taking the Stone Of The Heavens the cave starts to shake. because without the stone the cave will collapse. The quickest way out is to take a wild minecart ride through the cave. Upon getting out of the cave. you are back in Pupsville, where you explain to Noble whats going on. then you convince him that they need to hold the Star Festival. they finally believe you, and hold the Star Festival. All of the dogs launch hot air balloons into the air, which causes the Legendary Flower to bloom right in the middle of Pupsville. The next day, it is time to go back to Puroro Town, After saying goodbye to everyone, you go to Green Meadows to get on El Dorado's Ship. Which there is when you say goodbye to Petasi. After a hard goodbye. you set off back to Puroro Town, The credits start to roll and show you placing the Legendary Flower on your siblings bed which cures them. A cutscene after the credits shows your Father finally coming home after trying to find a cure for your sibling. Your father explains how he almost didn't make it, and he wouldn't of if it wasn't for a friend. he calls the friend over, and the friend happens to be Petasi. And of course you and Petasi are very happy to see each other. Category:Browse